


Blame it on the Funnel Cake

by chasingkerouac



Series: Pursuit of Happiness verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, AnderBros, Fluff, Gen, Glee AU, Kidfic, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingkerouac/pseuds/chasingkerouac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper was supposed to keep an eye on Blaine.  But who can keep an eye on their baby brother when there are cute blondes at the fair?  And how was he supposed to know that Blaine would eat an entire funnel cake when he wasn't looking?  Maybe Blaine won't tell Mom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the Funnel Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of the Glee Collage Fest -- [The Fair](http://gleecollagefest.tumblr.com/post/90874652654/gleecollagefest-glee-collage-fest-day-1-the)
> 
> Also on tumblr [here](http://ckerouac.tumblr.com/post/90992765950/fic-blame-it-on-the-funnel-cake)

“I’ve never had funnel cake before I didn’t know that they put so much sugar on top I don’t know why Mom never let me have funnel cake before but it tastes really really good and can I have cotton candy next I really like the blue but the pink is okay –“

“No!” Cooper cut Blaine off sharply. “No more funnel cake, and no more cotton candy. I shouldn’t have let you have the first stuff.”

Blaine bounced on his heels as he followed Cooper through the crowd. The Allen County fair was bustling with people, sounds, and smells, and it was so different from the carnivals they’d gone to in Cleveland. This one had more dirt, more cows, more small town stuff. And right now, everything looked better through the haze of sugar. 

Their mom had left Cooper with strict instructions that they were to, one, meet her back at the 4H tent in an hour, and two, that the money she gave Cooper was for a hot dog or some other type of _actual_ food. Cooper was fourteen – he was supposed to be responsible. And Blaine wanted to spend some time with him, so in exchange for a ride to the movies tonight with a few guys he met at soccer camp last week, he was supposed to spend an hour with his little brother. It would’ve gone great if he hadn’t gotten distracted by the pretty blonde standing next to the funnel cake vendor with the stuffed bear. By the time Cooper realized that her _boyfriend_ had won her the bear and was coming back from the bathroom, Blaine had taken the $20 bill from his back pocket and bought himself some funnel cake. 

He understood now why Mom limited Blaine’s sugar intake.

“You have _got_ to relax,” Cooper sighed, grabbing on to Blaine’s collar as he darted in front of him. “I can’t lose you or Mom won’t let me go tonight.”

“You can’t lose me because then you’d lose me and I’d have to spend the night on the ferris wheel and oh my god Cooper do you think they’d let me spend the night on the ferris wheel?” Blaine asked excitedly. He tried to squirm out of Cooper’s hold, but his brother’s grip was solid. “Let me go, Cooper!”

“Not until you promise not to run where I can’t find you,” Cooper insisted.

Blaine groaned, tried to wriggle out of his brother’s hold again, and when he failed, conceded. “I won’t! I promise! Let me _go_!” He wriggled one more time… and fell flat on his face when Cooper suddenly let go of his shirt. “Cooper! Stop it!”

“You said to let you go,” Cooper replied.

“I’m gonna tell… hey!” Blaine said, brightening as he caught sight of the strength test. He scrambled back to his feet and took off in a dash.

“Blaine!” Cooper yelled. “Come back!”

He followed Blaine to the game, and realized why he’d made a run for it. Kurt was there, and Mr. Hummel was playing the game. And now Kurt had a back full of Blaine as his brother all but tackled his new neighborhood friend. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Cooper said.

“I saw Kurt!” Blaine insisted his arms still around Kurt’s neck as he grinned up at Cooper. “I saw Kurt so I wanted to say hi because here’s Kurt!”

“Yeah, I get it, but you’re not supposed to run off,” Cooper said. “We _just_ talked about it.”

The bell rang as Kurt’s dad sent the metal ball all the way to the top. Which meant he won a sad looking stuffed dog, which meant that Kurt now had a sad looking stuffed dog. “Thanks, Dad!” Kurt beamed.

“No problem, kiddo,” Burt chuckled. He smiled at Cooper. “I don’t think we’ve met. I'm Burt Hummel. You’re Blaine’s brother?”

“Yes, sir,” Cooper said, shaking Mr. Hummel’s offered hand. “I’m Cooper. I’m sorry, Blaine wasn’t supposed to run off.”

Burt just laughed. “Not used to keeping track of him in a crowd?” Cooper shook his head. “He’s a regular escape artist.”

“I did not!” Blaine insisted. “I saw Kurt and I wanted to say hi to Kurt and can we hang out with Kurt and Mr. Hummel, pleeeeeeease?”

“We have to go meet Mom,” Cooper sighed. “Then you can do whatever. I don’t care.”

“Where are you meeting her?” Burt asked.

“The 4H tent,” Cooper said. 

“C’mon Kurt, you wanna walk with Blaine and Cooper?” Burt asked, turning to his son.

Kurt nodded. “Yep. It’s really cool, have you been in the tent yet?” Blaine shook his head, finally letting go of Kurt’s neck, and falling into step next to him as Burt led the way. “There’s a bunch of stuff that people in 4H worked on. So, like, scrapbooks, and projects, and there’s fashion stuff. You can make clothes and you get ribbons and my mom used to do it a lot, and I could make better dresses than a lot of them, cause my mom let me use her sewing machine once, but I’m too young to do it yet.”

The rest of the conversation faded out as Cooper caught sight of the pretty blonde from earlier. Her boyfriend was a sophomore, cause his t-shirt said McKinley High JV basketball and only a sophomore could still be proud of JV. So the guy was only a year older than Cooper. It’s not like this boyfriend was mature or cool or something. She would be so much happier with Cooper. Cause he was pretty, and she was pretty, and the boyfriend was average, so maybe if he…

“Coop?” came a small voice and a tug on his pocket. He looked down – Blaine had stopped next to him and was starting to look green. “Coop, I don’t feel so good.”

“What do you mean you don’t feel so good?” Cooper asked.

“I think I’m gonna throw up.”

“No you’re not!” Cooper insisted. “You’re fine, you don’t wanna do that.” He dropped to his knees in front of Blaine. “We can’t let Mom know that you got sick so you’re not gonna get sick cause I am going to the movies tonight.”

“Okay, we aren’t gonna wait for this,” Burt said. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the rows of porta-potties. “C’mon, Blaine.” He lifted Blaine up and rushed him into one of the stalls.

Kurt followed his dad, and Cooper followed Kurt. Maybe Blaine would get everything out of his system, feel better, and not tell Mom that he’d eaten an entire funnel cake when she explicitly told him not to, and Cooper would still be able to go to the movies tonight. 

“Mrs. Anderson doesn’t like it when Blaine eats sweets,” Kurt said, looking up at Cooper.

So maybe it wasn’t just keeping Blaine’s trap shut.

“Yeah, who said that he had sweets, tiny?” Cooper asked.

Kurt shrugged. “When he jumped on my back he was talking fast and told me that his mom doesn’t let him eat sweets but you let him eat funnel cake, and now he’s throwing up in a porta-potty with my dad,” he said. “I’m a kid – I’m not stupid.”

Cooper frowned. “What do you want?” he asked.

“I haven’t decided yet,” Kurt said. “You can owe me.”

“Seriously? “ Damn, this kid was crafty. “A favor to be named later? What are you, the mob?”

Kurt brushed a lock of hair off his forehead with a casual flick. “Or else I tell your mom that you’re the reason Blaine’s throwing up.”

“Maybe he didn’t throw up…”

Blaine emerged from the porta-potty, a little less green but a lot more shy. “I threw up,” he said quietly.

“Deal,” Cooper said quickly.

Burt closed the door behind them and gave Blaine a light pat on the head. “Yeah, but that happens to the best of us. Nothing wrong with that. We feel better now, don’t we?” 

Blaine nodded. “I wanna find Mom.”

Kurt linked Blaine’s arm in his and offered Blaine the stuffed dog. “Here. You can have him. He’ll make sure you feel better.”

“Thanks, Mr. Hummel,” Cooper sighed. Blaine clutched the dog tightly to his chest, and Cooper thought they were finally out of the woods. “He… um… it’s just a really hot day, and you know, he just needs some water. We don’t have to tell my mother about this, right? You know… just between us guys?” he asked with a grin. 

Burt leveled a look at him. “I know that look,” he said. “Kurt, why’s he giving me that look?”

“Cooper let Blaine eat an entire funnel cake, and Blaine isn’t supposed to, so Blaine got sick, and Cooper doesn’t want to get in trouble,” Kurt explained.

“We had a _deal_ ,” Cooper hissed.

“I didn’t tell _your mom_ , I told _my dad_ ,” Kurt said.

Cooper sighed and turned back to grin at Burt. “What are the chances that we can, just… not tell my mom about this?”

“Nil, kid,” Burt replied.

So much for the movies tonight.


End file.
